Troubled Mind
by Mavis Vermillion Dreyar
Summary: Something is bothering Tim's mind. He is dazing off at the Bull Pen but one of them soons finds out what was bothering him. This is my first attempt on a first-person story. Hope you guys will like it. Please leave a review and this is a one-shot. There would be some McAbby or is there more. Read to find out.


Author's note:

-This is my first attempt on a first-person story. Hope you guys will like it. And do leave a review if you guys like it cause it will mean a lot to me. I don't own NCIS. It all belongs to Donald Bellisario. Enjoy

* * *

**Troubled Mind**

That day that I was waiting have finally come. It was an important day for me as I would do something that would not only change my life but change all my friends life. It all started when I was busy tracking the cell phone of a suspect. I was about to get a lead when Tony suddenly spoke up. I didn't cared about it at first as I continued tracking the cell phone but the sudden silence stopped me. I turned my head a little and all three of my coworkers were looking at me.

"Did you heard what Tony said McGee" Gibbs voice was the only thing that I heard after that. I was quickly regretting not listening to what Tony said. I tried to look away but his stare always scared me until now. It never changed so my mind, while I thought of an excuse but I just couldn't think of any. I slowly looked up and answered him nervously

"I-I didn't h-heard i-it boss" It was all the words that I could speak and Tony's voice took my attention

"Well McConfused. We got a lead. We need you to track the victim father's cell and try to locate him" All I could do was nod as I swiftly tracked the cell and I looked on as Tony and Ziva was told to go.

I sighed a sense of relieve but I just realized that Gibbs was still here. He looked at me with his searing gaze. Next thing I know, he was standing in front of me.

"Are you okay McGee?" His questions struck me and I started to ask myself If I was okay

"I'm alright boss. Don't you worry. I'm just tired. That's all" I said to him and I watched him look at me with a worried face

"If you want to talk. My door is always open. Don't you forget that" He told me and I just nodded and he walked away and I watched him go inside the Director's room. The sound of boots coming up the stairs attracted my attention and I could only guess the one person that would wear boots to work and around the corner. There she was. The woman that I once loved and dated. But everyone knows that me and Abby had no relationship now. We've only been best friends for 8 years but I can't resist the fact that I still have feelings for her. She came up to me with wearing a black skull outfit and it always made me wonder why did she like Goth culture.

"**Timmy!** Are you free tonight?" She asked me all of a sudden. I hesistantly said no and asked her why

"Well, I am alone tonight. I need some company. Would you come to my place?" She asked me enthusiastically but I shook my head. She nodded in understanding and as soon as I saw her left. I grabbed my cell and dialed the number to my sister.

"Hey Sarah. Did you get the things?" I asked her as I waited anxiously for her reply

"They are in your house Tim. You owe me big time" She said to me and I laughed a little. Sarah for me had always been supportive and she was a best sister a brother could have.

"Thank you so much Sarah." Those words are all the things that I could say at the moment. I hung up and anxiously waited for tonight. As the case draw to a close. I wrapped my things and clean up my desk. My heart was pumping anxiously as I looked at my watch. It was almost time. I turned off my lamp desk and wished everyone a goodnight. I went into the elevator and the door was closing when a hand interrupted. Seconds later, Tony came in smiling widely and I didn't know why but it is Tony. It always have to be something if it concerns Tony. I looked at him with a confuse face and he just looked at me smiling

"So are you going to do the thing tonight?" He asked me smiling. I looked at him even more trying to figure out what he was talking about.

"Don't try to cover it Tim. I looked at your phone records and most of them were directed to Sarah. So I called him and could you guess what did I find out?" He said smiling and I finally realized that Tony knew everything.

"Don't tell anyone yet." I told him. He puts his arm around me and whispered to my ear

"_Don't worry. Just keep calm and you will be fine. I am proud of you doing this probie"_ He said and I smiled widely for his acknowledgement and praise.

I felt the elevator reached the ground floor and walked out with him. We reached his car first and we said our goodbyes. And then I went to my car and drove back to my apartment. I took a quick shower and put on my best clothes. I took the things with me and slowly drove to her house. My heart was beating heavily on the way there. I started to have doubts and if things didn't end well, will we still have a normal relationship. I just hope it will turn out great was all I could think off. I parked outside her house and walked to her front door. I hold the things that Sarah gave me which is a bouquet of Black Roses and the other thing in my left pocket. I check my breath if it is ok then I knock on his door. As I waited for her to open the door, I kept crossing my fingers so that everything will turn out well. I heard footsteps and the door in front of me opened. The sight of her wearing a red pyjamas with a skull print on it made me smile. She looked at me with a confused face maybe trying to figure out what I was doing there but I just couldn't read her.

"Tim? What are you doing here?" The question struck me and I felt nervous all over but I calmed myself by telling myself that I could do this. I looked at her in the eyes and gave her the bouquet of Black Roses. She accepts it happily but she asked me again.

"Seriously Tim. What are you doing here?" She asked me again and I decided to come clean

"Actually Abby. I need to tell you something" I looked at her in the eyes as I fell to one knee. She held her mouth in surprise. I took the thing in my pocket which is a box containing a ring and I opened it in front of her. My hands was shaking but I just went through it and just said what my mind was thinking at that time.

"Abby. Since the first time I saw you. I wondered who was the girl with the Goth outfit. Once you told me your name, I felt like we would be best friends and I was right. We have been best friends for 8 years and I have been fighting my feelings all these years but I won't fight it anymore. Of course I will be jealous if I saw you with other people but that because I don't want you to get hurt. So I have decided to let my feelings go and here I am now. Abby Scuito. Will you marry me?" I finally said everything to her and I looked at her reaction. She was crying and she nodded.

"Yes Tim!. I will Marry you!" She said and that made me smile widely as I slid the ring on her finger and stood up to kiss her. Her lips felt like heaven for me and I have finally find happiness with the woman I love.

THE END

* * *

**So what did you guys think. Please leave a review!**


End file.
